A New Adventure
by Deeca
Summary: A New Adventure (An Alternate Universe Mass Effect Fan Fiction) (MALE SHEPARD/CORTEZ) Steve and Shepard's peaceful life changes when they rescue a little girl from an escape pod that crashed close to their property.


A New Adventure (An Alternate Mass Effect Short Fiction)

Five Years after the War, John and Steve's peaceful life suddenly changes after rescuing a little girl from an escape pod.

**This fluffy fic is dedicated to my brother and all the other Cortez/mshep fans out there.**

Steve opened his eyes and sat up in bed. He smiled when the aroma of breakfast drifted into the room and quickly got up to slip on a pair of shorts.

It had been five years since the war ended. He still remembered the moment when they told him John was found in the rubble after the reapers were destroyed.

They had taken him to the Destiny Ascension where the top specialists and doctors worked to save his life. He remembered the agonizing wait for John to wake up from his coma. And he would never forget when John squeezed his hand as he opened his eyes. It took over a year for him to recover. Aside from a very slight limp and one eye being a different color, John was back to himself and enjoying the peace that being retired provided. They lived on some remote property he inherited from his parents. The area was close to the Taos Mountains and had remained untouched during the reaper invasion. They were on ten acres, which was only accessible by shuttle. Having retired from the Alliance to care for John, he was now repairing and restoring fighters and other aircraft. He had a workshop and hangar on the other side of their property. John even helped him with the restorations when he was not tinkering around the house or working on his book.

The Alliance wanted John to stay on. They wanted him to be their voice but he declined the offer to be Earth's Councilor.

"I've done my duty," He said. "I just want my peace…with Steve."

The last major public event was their wedding. John had initially refused but Hackett said it would give a boost to the galaxy's morale to see them marry. A million credits were offered as well. John only agreed on the condition they establish several charities to aid Earth and the galaxy and there was one other thing that factored in his agreement. He did not want to be Commander Shepard anymore and wanted their names joined together. Officially, they were Shepard-Cortez. While John was still referred to as, Shepard by their old friends, their new friends and neighbors called him by his first name.

The people in town knew who they were but respected their privacy and the security force would even tip them off when there was press around.

It was a great life and he felt blessed that John had not been taken away from him.

Grinning he hurried to the kitchen watching John scoop eggs onto two plates as he conversed with Murph, their VI that essentially monitored their e-mails, the security parameter that was around their property, as well as other tasks.

"Have two cases of that Turian brandy ordered Murph. I'll send Garrus a message later," John said as he cooked eggs.

"Already done," Murph replied.

"Good morning," Steve wrapped his arms around John and kissed the little spot behind his ear that always made him gasp. "Why didn't you wake me?"

"Actually its slightly past noon," John turned around and smiled. "I wore you out last night so I felt it was only fair I make breakfast."

"Wore me out?" Steve laughed. "I do seem to recall you needing a breather before we made it to the bedroom."

"We made it to the room but didn't make it to the bed until five in the morning," John reminded him.

"What can I say? That rug by the fireplace is comfortable," Steve kissed his cheek and took a plate. "Anything interesting in the news today?"

"Edi sent me a message. Apparently, Garrus is being prepped to take over as Primarch eventually. I figured we should send him a gift he would appreciate."

"Good idea," Steve chuckled before taking a bite.

"You also got two messages. The fighters arrived safely and the supplier called about those parts. They will be here next week."

"That is fantastic news. The museum will be pleased."

"That's the F-117 Nighthawk from the twentieth century you've been building right?" John sat down.

"Yeah," Steve sighed. "The war took so much of our history away. I just wanted to give back. The pilots of tomorrow need to see how flight has evolved."

"The twentieth century certainly was an interesting but tumultuous period," John remarked.

"They had some great old movies," Steve poured himself some juice.

"Remember when we screened Close Encounters and Independence Day on the Normandy?"

"Yes," Steve laughed. "Liara was mortified and Garrus thought they were comedies."

"There was also that show that had something that was called the United Federation of Planets. It's amazing how they predicted some of the tech."

"Star Trek," Steve remembered.

"Excuse me but you just received a message from the town's security," Murph's orb spun around then stopped.

"What is it?" John sighed.

"Probably another reporter," Steve shook his head. "It's that time of year again."

"Security received word that a large transport ship exploded and broke apart in space. Sensors detected one of the escape pod fell not far from your property about two hours ago. They are inquiring as to whether you have seen anything."

Steve and John look at each other then back at Murph.

"Tell them we'll take the shuttle and have a look around," John set his fork down.

"Yes sir," Murph glided around them room then disappeared.

"Let's get dressed," John said.

"I hope everybody got out," Steve followed John to the bedroom to put on some clothes then headed to the shuttle.

They found the pod in a wooded area not far from the mountain. After landing in a clearing, they quickly made their way through the brush and stopped a few feet before it. A few bushes and trees were smoldering but the area seemed safe.

"They don't make escape pods like this anymore. That ship that exploded must have been very _old_," Steve remarked as he used his Omni tool. "I'm getting a reading!"

The sound of muffled crying made them glance at each other

"Let's get it _open_," John watched as Steve bypassed the lock.

The crying grew louder as they pulled the hatch up and as the smoke dissipated, they were stunned to see a small child in a carrier, which was firmly secure to the seat. The child was a girl. She looked to be three or four and was wearing a blue overalls and a pink blouse. Her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail. Aside from a bloody nose, she appeared more terrified than hurt and quickly grew quiet when she saw them.

"It's alright," John said softly.

"She has no broken bones. You can get her out of the seat." Steve turned his Omni tool toward the lifeless women slumped over in the other seat.

John gently pulled the bar up and undid the other fasteners and Steve began to help him.

"The seat was broken. The g-force likely killed her when they entered the atmosphere."

John felt the little girl's arms wrap around his neck as he picked her up.

"There is a data pad," Steve grabbed it out of the carrier.

He switched on as they got outside and they stopped to listen to the women's frantic voice.

_"To whoever finds this; my name is Lisa Anders. The little girl is my daughter, Jessie. There was an explosion in the ship's engine room and a fire in the shuttle bay got too big to handle. I got to this pod well aware I would not…survive the landing. The war took away my family and my husband died two months after Jessie was born. Please. Take care of my little girl.__I do not want her placed in one of those centers built for displaced and orphaned children.__ Jessie just turned four years old. She loves animals and coloring. She is not a fussy eater and loves to be read to at night. She deserves a family who loves her. And when she gets older, please tell her I loved her and did the best I could."_

_ The woman was sobbing now and they could hear the escape pod shake as we as it was about to hit the atmosphere._

_"Mommy loves you baby."_

John let out a heavy sigh as she of the pad, "Let's get her cleaned up before taking her to town. A cleanup crew can deal with this."

Slowly they headed back to the shuttle.

…

Jessie sat on the stool and started in awe at the aquarium as she opened her mouth to take another spoonful of pudding that Steve was feeding her.

"That's a good girl."

They had managed to clean her up and John found one of his N7 hoodies and quickly shortened the sleeves before putting it on her. Her green eyes only looked at them with curiosity.

"They're having a crew come to take the body and shuttle," John said as he entered the room and sat on the chair next to Jessie. "The children center in town will take her."

After the war, centers for refugee children were established where they would be sheltered and educated until they reached eighteen if they had not found a new home. The one in town was home to thirty children who were the between the ages of seven to thirteen. John and Steve frequently volunteered there and considered the people running it to be friends.

"Pretty fishies."

John and Steve looked at each other and then at Jessie.

"Yes they are," John said. "Which one do you like?"

"The wainbow one," Jessie pointed.

"The rainbows are one of my favorites too," John let out a relieved sigh as he watched her watch the fish.

"Who are you? Is mommy still sleeping?"

"My name is John."  
"And my name is Steve."

"My name is Jessie. Can you take me to my mommy?

"She is still…sleeping," John tried to mask the sadness in his voice.

"We're going to take you some place where there will be lots of kids to play with," Steve said gently.

"Can….I have some more," Jessie held out the bowl.

"Of course you can," Steve got up and hurried to the kitchen and quickly came back with another bowl and set it down.

"Thank…you." Jessie started eat before Steve could clean her up.

"It's okay," John, laughed. "I have another hoodie she can have."

_….._

Jessie held John and Steve's hand as they walked toward Mark and Sadie McComb, the administrators of the center.

"Good to see you John. Steve." Mark nodded as Sadie knelt down to smile at the girl.

"John was right when he said how pretty you are. What's your name?"

Jessie remained quiet as she looked up at John and Steve.

"It's alright," Steve said encouragingly. "They are friends."

"Jessie."

"My name is Sadie and this is Mark. You will be staying with us for a while."

"Can't I stay with you?" Jessie looked up at John and Steve.

"We will come to visit you." John promised.

"Every day," Steve added.

"There are lots of children here," Mark smiled. "I heard you like fish. John bought the children their very own aquarium and we have other pets too."

"Want to go see them?"

Jessie nodded eagerly and took Sadie's hand and they disappeared around a corner.

"You two are welcome to visit the children once we get her settled," Mark looked at them. "Do you bring that data pad?"

"Yes but aside from that note, some family history, and a couple of photos there's not much on it," John handed it to him.

"That is actually more than some of the children have," Mark sighed. "Why don't you go see the other children while I get her settled in and checked by the doctor? We'll be back shortly."

Steve and John went to the game room and smiled when some of the children rushed to meet them. They sat with them for a while. Steve talked about the various fighters and ships he has flown while John entertained them with a tone-downed tale about how the Thresher Maw defeated the Reaper.

When mealtime came, they excused themselves and walked over to Sadie and Mark.

"The doctor gave her a thorough check up. Jessie is a perfectly healthy little girl but the scan indicated she is had exposure to exposure to Eezo. She could develop biotic abilities as she grows older," Sadie sat down on the chair.

"Those older ships practically sweated Eezo," Steve shook his head.

"Does that decrease her chances of getting adopted?" John asked.

"Yes," Mark nodded. "It's difficult enough to find homes for these children as it is. It will be twice as hard for Jessie to find a home."

"If she doesn't get adopted she will still be cared for and educated," Sadie said.

"And how are you going to explain about her mother?" Steve looked at them.

"She's too young to understand," Sadie explained. "That data pad will be kept and when she gets older it will be explained either by the family that adopts her or a staff councilor if she's not."

"I know you guys have a difficult job but we just assumed…," John got up and paced around the room.

"It just is not fair. Her parents survived the war and she still loses them," Steve shook his head.

"We know you are doing the best you can," John looked at them.

"We actually doing quite well thanks to the help you both have provided," Mark said appreciatively.

"Yes," Sadie agreed. "We appreciate the updated environmental system you provided for the center. It's a relief to not have to have to constantly have to repair the old one."

"Let's not forget the aquarium, the pets and the game room," Mark smiled.

"The older children are learning responsibility thanks to you."

"We use the game room as a way to add incentive when it comes to do their chores or when they are doing well in school," Sadie explained.

"We are happy to help in any way," John said.

"Can we see her before we leave?"

"Of course," Mark nodded.

"Jessie was asking for the two for you," Sadie smiled. "She's by the aquarium."

"Thanks," John said hastily as he followed Steve out of the room.

…..

The next few months they kept their promise and visited the center every day. Jessie would run towards them when seeing them. They would spend time coloring with her or playing games and they would take turns reading to her. When it was time for them to leave, she would give each of them a hug. Mark and Sadie told them she was doing well and got along well with the other children but Jessie was the youngest one there. The kids closest to her age were seven years old. They made the decision to have her transferred to a bigger center where she would be around children her own age.

John looked at the photo Sadie had taken of him and Steve sitting with Jessie. She was sitting between them and the smile on her face made his heart ache.

When hearing she was leaving, Steve and John accepted the decision as being for the best but it the pain they felt was obvious. That adorable little girl had reached to their souls.

"Hey," John sat down next to Steve and put an arm around him.

"We have to go soon."

"I know," John closed his eyes when feeling Steve rest his head against his shoulder.

"It's going to be hard to say goodbye."

John opened his eyes and sat up, "Murph. How many kids are in the school in town?"

"Seventy two," Murph said as he floated toward them.

"And how many of the children are between the ages of four to seven?"  
"Files indicate nine in Jessie's age range. Five boys and four girls."

Steve sat up and looked at John, "What are you..."

"I don't want her to be sent away. I want us to adopt her."

"Why didn't you say something earlier?" Steve exclaimed.

"It's a big responsibility to raise a child. We'd have to make some changes," John touched Steve's cheek. "I wasn't sure."

"We'll be raising her together and that is all that matters," Steve wrapped his arms around John. "You should have said something."

"And you should have too," John retorted.  
"It doesn't matter. We are talking about it now. We have the extra rooms. We can also start building the guest house for when someone shows up."

Despite retiring from active service, friends would visit frequently. John's mother would also visit. During his recovery, she had grown close to Steve and regarded him as her second son. While still with the Alliance, she would always spend a few weeks out of the year with them.

"Murph," Steve looked at the VI floating in the distance. "Search the extranet and save any catalog you find for things for children between the ages of four to six."

"Yes sir," Murph floated.

"I love you," John smiled.

"I love you too," Steve kissed his him. "We better get over there."

…..

Jessie was already packed and sitting by the aquarium as Steve and John walked over to her. Sadie told them she had cried earlier and they could still see tears on her cheek.

"Hey sweet girl."

Steve and John knelt down as she looked down at the ground. She was quiet and withdrawn and it tore at them to see her this way.

"We were sort of wondering if you would like to live us instead of going away," John was about to reach to touch her arm and she slowly looked up at them.

"You would be my poppas?"

"Yes," Steve nodded and smiled. You could call us Poppa Steve and Poppa John if you want."

"Poppa," Jessie pointed to Steve and turning to John, she looked up at him and pointed, "Daddy."

"I take it this means yes then?" John laughed as she tackled each of them to the floor.

"I guess it does," Steve chuckled.

"Can we have pudding?" Jessie asked.

"We will have more than that once we bring you home," John brushed the bangs out of her face with one hand and felt Steve's hand wrapped around the other.

….

The next two weeks were hectic as Steve and John hurried to prepare her room as well as make modifications to the house. They painted the walls pale green and gave the ceiling had a cloud motif. On one shelf were stuffed animals of almost every species on Earth as well as some from other galaxies. Another shelf was full of books. She had her own video monitor to watch videos and for them to use to check on her at night. They doubled the security around the property.

The bureaucratic red tape was finally undone and today they would officially be a family.

It still would have been nice to have taken her home two weeks ago," John, sighed. "You think my name would have some pull for this."

"The great Commander Shepard finally found an enemy he can't defeat," Steve chuckled as he landed the shuttle."

"Damn bureaucracy," John sighed.

"You know we really should have told mom."

"We'll likely hear from her soon if she watches the news."

He turned to see Diana Allers surrounded by a group of people. He had reluctantly agreed to some press coverage in the hopes it will encourage more people to adopt.

"And here comes the former Commander Shepard and Lieutenant Cortez. The retired and reclusive heroes of the galaxy are about to embark on a new adventure; parenting, as their recent adoption becomes official today."

John looked toward the entrance of the center and saw Jessie walking with Mark and Sadie. She immediately ran to them."

"Are you ready to go home?" Steve scooped her up in his arms.

"Yes!" Jessie clapped her hands.

"She is officially Jessica Marie Shepard-Cortez," Mark grinned.

"You two are going to be wonderful fathers," Sadie smiled.

"You know we were kind of getting concerned at how attached you got," Mark admitted.

"I told you after the first day they brought her in that she stole their hearts," Sadie chuckled.

"It's true," John admitted.

"It just took time realizing it," Steve added.

John put an arm around Steve and another arm around Jessie and kissed her cheek, "Let's go home."

"The walked past Diana Allers and waved as she talked about how many children needed homes. John had agreed to the cameras being there but was not going to speak.

"I'll be right back," John turned and walked toward Diana Allers.

"Commander Shepard," Diana smiled. "Is there…something you wanted to say?"

"These centers established after the war are doing the best they can to give these children a future but what they reallyneed is a home, a family so they can flourish. A family does not have to share the same blood. The Normandy was my family during the war and I would not be around right now had it not been for their faith in me. I know rebuilding our world has not been easy but please consider how much better the future will be if these future leaders, doctors, pilots…and heroes had a home to help shape them. Thank you."

John walked back to Steve and took Jessie so he could fly the shuttle.

"Let's go home," John said as he took one last look and saw Sadie and Mark being interviewed by Diana.

A few hours later Jessie had fallen asleep in Steve's arms as he carried her to bed. She loved her room and everything they got for her. Murph did not even scare her and they appreciated how he let her chase him around the room.

"This is another day I'm always going to remember," Steve plopped down on the sofa next to John.

"It's not every day you become a father," John put an arm around Steve.

"And Mom didn't yell at us too much," Steve chuckled.

"The guesthouse will be done by the time she visits."

"I need to ask you something. Why did Allers say, heroes?"

"Because it's what you are Steve. You played a part in the war and not just by being my pilot. You were the missing piece in my life and finding you completed me. You are my hero."

"I couldn't imagine my life without you," Steve leaned against him. "And now we're parents."

"It's certainly going to be an adventure," John closed his eyes.

Steve opened his eyes and stifled a chuckle when realizing John had dozed off.

Steve closed his eyes and rested his head against John's shoulder, savoring the quiet of evening looking forward to what tomorrow would bring.

_**THE END**_


End file.
